A Vampires life
by Deathly Jester
Summary: Meet Amu and Utau, twin sisters who just moved to the lovely town of Seiyo JAPAN. You know what kinda stuff happens, you go to school, learn, sometimes get constipation eh the everyday life of two human teenage girls- wait...oh okay hold on, the lovely like of two non-human teenage girls read as they fall in love and the problems of trying to get killed. Yep! Normal life.
1. Chapter 1

Deathly Jester: Hey guys I'ma try and redo a story I had on my first account 'Renae Harada' I hate that account and I wound not recommend you go there AT ALL. But any way yeah here I go.

-Amu's POV-

"Amu, Amu...Amu you need to get up it's time to get ready school. We can't be late on our first day now can we?" Utau asked me. Oh yeah Utau's my older twin sister. But only by about 5 minutes no big deal.

Any way doing what I was told and not wanting to be late to school on my first day I got out of bed- Well more like dragged my self out of bed and got ready.

I put on some black shorts and a dark purple long sleeved shirt that had a light gray skill on it and my black and dark purple striped jacket. Walking down stairs while putting my black thigh high socks. Was a bit of a challenge. Once I was down stairs I went into the dining where Utau had set up breakfast. Pancakes with chocolate chips white butter and my favorite part of eating pancakes, syrup!

Once I was done eating and had finished a whole cup and a half of orange juice I went into the bathroom to brush my teeth and get my hair and make up done.

I had let my long pink locks of hair down for the day. For make up I went with a natural look and only put on some lip balm.  
>I also put on my black chocker that has a silver bell on it and was satisfied.<p>

When I had gotten out of my bathroom I saw Utau had as well. She hat put her long blond locks or hair into high pig tales and had on no make up. I saw she was wearing her favorite dark purple sundress that had black butterflies in the bottom right corner and going up to her waist on the dress. She had also put her favorite sunglasses on her head.

"Lets get going now Amu." Utau said walking to the door, sitting down and putting her gray all stars and putting her back pack on and walking out the door. I did the same and ran out the door and into her car  
>(.comalbums/ae140/taylorswiftsbiggestfan1/?action=view¤t=&newest=1 )

And off to the school we went. I looked at the car's clock and freaked out.  
>"Utau it's 6:30 AM! School starts at 7:53 Am (Well my school dose at lest.) Why are we going to school so freaking early?" I asked a little mad.<p>

"Well we've got to get our classes figured out and we've got to look around and find out lockers and all that crap. Look I'm not to happy about being up this early as well so shut your trap got it?" Utau said turning on the radio.

^&* At the school *&^

"Oh hello you must be Amu and Utau!" An elderly woman said to us. "I'm the principle of this school. I'm happy to have you girls here. I hope you have fun. I'll show you to your lockers and than I'll tell you what classes you have. Oh and I did what who ever called me. I put your lockers side by side and you have all the same classes together." The woman said with a kind smile.

"Thanks you madam. It means a lot to my sister and me" Utau said with a slight bow.

"Your welcome. Well here are your lockers. Amu you can have 215 and Utau yours is 216. I've got to go now. Have a good day now girls." The woman said walking away.

"Well let's get our stuff into the lockers and get them set up." I said dropping my book bag onto the tile floor of the school.

"Yeah okay." Utau said doing the same.

When we got our lockers open I unzipped my bag and pulled out the binder/trapper I had to buy to hold some note books lose leaf paper and some folders. And some locker things like a mirror a holder case thing that I could hide some 'things' I would need once in a while pens pencils and a bunch of other crap I'd need though out the rest of the year. Utau did the same thing.

After I got my locker all fixed up the way I wanted it to be I heard the bell that would let all of the other students into the halls. Utau and I gathered up the stuff that we need to take to our classes and left for our first hour class.

Deathly Jester: Okay that's a long chapter. Well as long as I can get it with out falling asleep on my key board. I'm hoping to be re-doing all the stories from my old account. But I liked the idea of this one so I'm going to try and finish it as soon as I can and re-do my other ones.

Review please and God bless. ^w^

-DeathlyJester


	2. Chapter 2

Deathly Jester: Om my goodness I'm such a bad person ;m; I haven't updated in SO LONG! Dx Well not that's summer I'll be able to update a lot more often : 3

-Ikuto's PoV-

I was woken up to the sound of fist, banging on wood.

"IKUTO GET YOUR BUTT UP NOW! " Ah what a lovely way to wake up. Having your best friend pound down your door than yell at you...Yup, this is the life.

I got out of bed, picked up my shoe, and threw it at the door as hard as I could.

"I'm up okay?" I said, my voice still tired sounding considering I was just woken up.

I got up and put on some black ripped skinny jeans and my white shirt with the England flag on it and was out my bed room door, not forgetting to pick up my shoes on the way.

"So what do we got to eat?" I asked Kukai rubbing my head.

"Well you can make your self a sandwich." He said tossing me some bread and peanut butter.

"Well fine don't help out a bro in need. Ha any way, you heard about the rumors that were getting two new chicks in out class today?" I said making my sandwich as fast as I could, than shoving it down my mouth and into my stomach.

"Yeah and dude don't eat so fast, you'll die!" Kukai said slamming his fist on my back.

"Yes mom." I said with my ever so hot smirk.

"Dude whatever. Any way, get your lunch and let's get going!" He said getting his bento* and backpack.

"Yeah yeah whatever." I said getting my lunch and running out the door.

You may be wondering why I live with a dude. Well I can't stand living with my parents. Nor can he. And because we've known each other from birth we moved in with each other. So yeah there ya go.

"Okay so what do you think will happen when they see us? Fall over, or drool?" I asked, as we both started laughing, we pulled into the school parking lot.

-In side 1st hour Ikuto's pov still-

"Okay class, as some of you may have heard today we have to transfer students from another district. You both can come in now." The teacher said than walked to girls.

-Amu's POV-

"You both can come in now." I heard out teacher say.

"You ready Utau?" I said holding her hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She said we a smile on her face.

I let go of her hand and opened the door. And we stepped in. I could hear the gasps through the room. I know what there thinking, pink hair?

"Would you introduce your self's?" The teacher asked us.

"I'm Utau." Utau said with a cool face.

"Amu." I said matching her tone.

"Do any of you guys have any questions you'd like to ask them?" The teacher asked again.

A few people put their hands up.

"Uh you with the red hair." Utau pointed to a girl with weird curly red hair.

"The one with the pink hair, why did you color you hair? Do you hate your parents that much?" She asked me laughing.

"Well, this is my natural hair color...And seeing as my parents are dead now I don't think they'd mind there daughter having the same hair color as their mother. Any thing else you'd like to ask me?" I said my voice low.

I saw her eyes go wide when I said my mom had this hair color, and that my parents had died.

"Uh...you with the freaky eye color." I said. A kid with pink eyes and blond hair stood up.

"Why did you guys move here?" He asked.

"I'll get this one Amu, We moved here because...well that's a personal question we'd rather not answer but, it's a lot better of a town here." Utau said. And than pointing to another kid

"If you two are sisters why are you in the same grade? Cause you'd both have to be born in the same year." Some kid asked.

"Me and Utau are twins. She has fathers hair and mothers eyes. I have my mothers hair and my fathers eyes. Simple as that. And as for who's older. My mother had to have a C section so on our birth forms were put down for the same time...No ones older or younger." I said voice a little lighter.

"Well if no one else is going to ask questions, got out your text books and open them to page 105. Amu you and Utau can go it by the open seats by Ikuto and Kukai. Boys raise your hands." I heard the teacher say. As I looked for raised hands I saw the most-

Deathly: Okay I'ma stop there. I'd like to get about 3 review before I start the next chapter...ya know make me feel like people like my story and it's worth writing : 3 Any way thanks for reading R&R and God bless : )


	3. Chapter 3

DeathlyJester: Okay sorry about not updating in like a week.5 I've been busy with a play my town is putting up. And starting Sunday, we have 3 weeks to learn 45 minutes of dancing and being able to sing with it. But any way I hope you like this chapter!

I don' own anything but the plot!

-Amu's POV-

I saw the most stupid thing in the world!

"Uh...Why are the girls glaring at us?" I whispered to Utau.

"I've got no idea. Let's just get to our seats." She said back. I went over and sat by the guy with blue hair and Utau the guy with red/orange hair.

"Hi Amu, I'm Ikuto." Ikuto said with a smile.

"Nice meeting you as well Ikuto." I said with a smile right back.

I looked over to Utau; she seemed to be doing well. They both were smiling and talking. They seemed to hit off really well. As class went on, Ikuto and I were talking. Turns out we have a lot in common. We both hate fan boys/girl, we love the band '_Skillet.' _

"So any way how bout Friday I take you out to the best pizza place in town?" Ikuto said to me walking out of out last class of the day.

"Sound like a lot of fun. Any way what's pizza?" I asked. Utau and I always make our food. Stuff like steak, lamb, Just meat and fruits and veggies. I've never heard of this 'pizza'. Ikuto looked at me in complete shock.

"You don't know what pizza is?" Ikuto asked me shutting his locker...How'd we get over here any way...

"Yeah Utau and I always eat fresh meat or something like that. We never order out unless it's ramen Utau loves the stuff. Any way ordering out a lot, it's just not good for you really. But any way what is pizza! Tell me!" I said. Ah I see we've reached my locker now. I opened it up and got all my stuff I needed to take home with me, jabbed it into my epic back pack and we went on.

"Well...Pizza is dough bread, with tomato sauce on it, sprinkled with cheese and you can put other stuff on it. It's really good. Comes from America and Italy...I think." Ikuto and I shared a laugh at that moment.

"Any way I've got to get back to my house now Utau's waiting for me at the front of the school. See ya oh yeah, here's my number, call me maybe? Haha, you can call this number on Friday. Tell me when you wanna go get pizza." I said to him, handing a slip that had my number on it. xxx-xxx-xxxx.

"Okay. I will, I'll just put this in my contacts as 'Amu-koi' Sounds good no?" Ikuto said with a smirk.

"What? Heck naw-" I was cut off by Utau honking the car horn at me. I looked over at her; she had fumes coming out of her ears and nose holes.

"Hey I've got to go. I'll see you tomorrow Ikuto." I said walking off to the car, waving good-bye to Ikuto.

~BACK AT UTAU'S AND AMU'S HOUSE~

"So what happened between you and Ikuto humm~" Utau asked me nudging my shoulder.

"We're just going out to this thingy called 'Pizza' Friday. I wonder what'll taste like...Oh well I'll find out soon. What about with you and Kukai?" I asked. I smirked when I saw her face light up like a red light bulb.

"We just talked about stuff. We've got a lot on common. He asked me about myself, I did the same that's all." Utau said, still red faced.

"Is that all?" I asked wiggling my eyebrows.

"I'm going to my room!" Utau yelled even redder than blood. Is she going to pass out from all that blood rushing to her head? Naw. I went to the fridge and got me some fruit punch and went into the living room and turned on the TV.

With Ikuto and Kukai. IKUTO'S pov

"So any way we both like ramen, and the same type of music and-"I cut the dobe off by slapping him upside the head.

"You've been talking about Utau for the whole drive home!" I yelled slapping him more.

"I know, but she's the only girl I've meet who hasn't gone fan girl over me, and is beautiful and and she's nice and she's got an amazing voice-"I once again slapped him upside the head.

"Any way you're going to have to get a ride after school Friday. I'm going out to pizza after school." I said getting me some fruit and water.

"Dude, can I come! I haven't gotten Pizza in like...a month!" Kukai said. Two words 'Heck naw'.

"No dude! I'm going with Amu...Hey stop laughing! I'm going to get pizza with her." I said blushing a little bit.

"Dude your going on a date with her~" He said wiggling his eyebrows...Weirdo.

"Think whatever you want, I'm going to go watch Tv now." I said walking into the living room, and turning on the tv...wow I just got this weird feeling that someone, somewhere just did the same thing...Naw couldn't happen.

DJ: Hey sorry about the short chapter, I'm just trying to update as often as I can here ;^; I'm a busy person~

Amu: its okay Deathly~ * pats meh back*

Ikuto: no it's not! You spend more time on your other stories than you do with us!

DJ: Ikuto...shut your mouth before I make this a- naw I couldn't do it...I can make you end up somewhere VERY farrrr~ away...and it'll be cold and dark and...Yeah not fun!

Ikuto: You wouldn't!

DJ: * on the phone* yes...He's about 16-17 years old, I need him to be unfound for a while... Yes that'll do just fine-

Ikuto: I'LL SHUT UP!

DJ: OH wait strike that. He's a shrimp, blond red eyes. Yeah I need him GONE like for evea! Thanks~

Ikuto: Okay I'm not in your det.

DJ: Than go get me some chocolate...Get Amu some as well... =3

Amu: Thanks DJ!

DJ: your welcome any way R&R please~

GOD bless

1st Romans 1:16: I'm not ashamed of the Gossip because it's the power of God.


	4. Chapter 4

DeathlyJester: Hey hey hey people! =] sorry about not updating for a while ^^" Life's busy and I've been busy with my other stories, cause I LOVE this story, but I mean it's almost the one with the lowest views...yeah but I'm not going to stop it =] I don't like stopping stories, because people like reading them,-

Ikuto: SHUT UP AND START THE STORY! SHE DOESN'T OWN US!

DJ: Are you done yet?

Ikuto: Yes now would you start already?!

DJ: F-FINE! You don't have to be so mean about it!

I no own, like Ikuto said so rudely. =\

Amu's POV~

The week went by like a dream. You know it's been a long time from when you feel asleep, but it feels like it was only a few minutes. And by the look on Utau's face; it's Friday already.

"Hey Amu, you've got a phone call." Utau said, tossing me my dark purple cell phone with silver butterflies on it.  
>I looked at the caller I.D. It said, 'Your little neko'. Really Ikuto, really?<p>

"Hey Ikuto by the way, 'your little neko' really?" I said into the microphone.

"What? You know you like it, anyway how bout we go to pizza after school today? I mean it is Friday, we both said we'd go out on Friday, and were both going to be at the school at the same time-" Ikuto said rambling on and on before I cut him off saying I'd be happy to go out after school.

"Okay, so after school stay at you locker and I'll come and get you- OUCH!" I heard Ikuto, when all the sudden I heard another voice.

"IKUTO! WE'VE GOT TO GO; YOU CAN TALK TO YOUR GIRLFRIEND LATER!" Kukai said before the call went dead.

I started laughing after it went dead. After that I set my phone down on the table and went back to my room to get ready.

Once in my room I grabbed a pair of dark wash ripped skinny jeans and my baggy purple and gray stripped tee. Once that was all on, I snatched my black all-stars and was out the door, not even caring about my hair, I knew Utau would fix it in the car, saying 'You should really take more care on your hair you know that right Amu?'

By the time I was done thinking about Utau fixing my hair I was already sitting at the dining room table, eating my breakfast and drinking some 'strawberry and pomegranate juice'.

"You know Amu you need to take better care of your hair." Utau said getting out of her chair, seeing she was already done eating, and walked over and started to fix my hair while I eating.

When I was done eating, Utau was as well. My hair was in two French braids on the sides of my head. ( Hair style from a bubzbeauty video on youtube, I think it's the over night waves video... yeah you should go look it up though =] )

Okay, now pop in a few mints in the car, we've got to go!" Utau yelled to me dragging me, her backpack as well as mine out the door and into her car.

At school

It was when school was out they walked over. They being the plastics of the school. I didn't even know their names but their leaded had the craziest curly red hair. Dyed from the looks of it.  
>The girl to her left had dead looking, flat black hair...I mean what did she do to it?<p>

And the girl to the right of the red haired girl had gold/blond hair that could almost blind a person, TONE DOWN THE HAIR PRODUCTS!

"What do you girls think you're doing hanging around Ikuto and Kukai?!" The red haired girl spoke with a glare.

"Well if we remember right, they were talking to us, and we were just being nice and talked back. And their nice guys...What wrong with them wanting to talk with us and not you?" I said glaring right back at her.

"Well if you know what's good for you pinkey you'll stay away from them!" The black haired girl yelled at me.

"Well at least it's my natural color. And if you girls know what's best for YOU, you'll stay away from us, and our lives." Utau said turnbing to them from her locker, glaring at them a glare that could melt the sun.

They finally left us alone after that.

"Well that's new." I said with a slight laugh.

"Yeah those stupid girl's wont dare to come near us, or they'll get you know what!" Utau said growling and bearing her teeth slightly. I could see the slight point of her...canine teeth.

"Utau calm your face, you'll get wrinkles...and your face will freeze like that." I said pulling down on her face.

"Whatever, girls like that just make me so angry; I just want to take my anger out on something!" Utau said punching her locker. Ouch, schools not going to be happy with that dent, we'll say a football player did it, well be fine.

"Why you want to punch something?" Kukai! When did he get here!

"Amu-koi, you ready to go get pizza?" Ikuto said popping out of nowhere.

"First, heck yeah, I've never had pizza before, and when did I start being your girlfriend/lover?!" I said/ screeched at him walking with him to his car (I'm not good with cars so he's going to have a super hot gas efficient cool car!)

Utau's POV!

"Wow...they just ran off with us...Wow." Kukai said staring up at the clear sky.

"Yeah...Well Amu told me this would happen today, and guessing on how Ikuto didn't say anything to you while he walking away, you knew this too. Am I right Kukai?" I asked, my smirk never leaving its rightful place of my beautiful face.

"Well yeah kinda, but I forgot to ask any of my friends if I could get a ride...Ne you have a car with you?" Kukai asked me.

"Yeah, I was going to go get some ramen-" I was rudely cut off my Kukai betting he could eat more than me. I might have a waist measuring around 24.5 in. but I can eat like a pig (that's my actual measurements ^^" That's not bad right?)

"Oh you're on red head!" I said dragging him to my car and off to the ramen shop we went.

DeathlyJester: Okay I hope you all love this chapter, and let me know if I should do a chapter on each on the dates, Utau one chapter and Amu the next one, and which one should come first! I've got ideas for them all, I just want to know what you guys/gals would like!

GOD bless you alllll~~~

-DeathlyJester


	5. Chapter 5

**DeathlyJester: Wow...this story was left to rot wasn't it ^^" I've been soooo busy with my two main stories 'Black Gray and White..." and 'Our New Life', I kinda was too busy for you guys such a bad person~~~ but oh well, at least I'm updating...yeah...uh...onto the story!**

**Me no own!**

-Amu's POV-

"So you've never had pizza?"

"No I haven't! I told you this already Ikuto. Why is it so big? Yeah I've never had pizza." I said like I was exclaiming I'd just stolen a toy Yoda (If you watch RYAN HIGA's new video Screw the Police you'd get it!)

"Well...Pizza is something ALL teenagers LOVE! Its sooo cheesy and warm and gooey, like my heart when I see you." Ikuto said looking over to me with that grin on his face. I started to blush hotter than the sun.

"Oh shut up you baka, don't go off saying things you don't mean."

"Fine, I'll let you think I don't mean it...for now."

"Che, okay, so how much longer till we get there?"

"Really we could have been there about 5 minutes ago, but I took the long way there...What?"

"DUDE! Not nice, I really want to eat~! I'm soooooo hungry right now, I could eat you!"

"Well I know I look nice, but try and hold yourself. Anyway it's right up here on 1st street. (A common name for streets so don't kill me -.-lll)

"AT LAST! FOOD!" ( I'm really hungry right now...but dinners soon and my mom's making food so I have to keep away from food- hey is that candy? 0_0 )

"Haha, anyway hop out of my car little lady and let's get us some pizza!"

-Inside la pizza place.-

"Welcome to Jester Pizza (Had to use something made up so I don't get sued!) How many in your party- oh hello little lady~" The teen at the head of the pizza place said, leaning over his host stand.

"Party of two." Ikuto said standing in front of me a little bit.

"Che, you could do better, follow me." The green haired teen said leading us to a table for two that just happened to be in perfect view of the host stand.

"Well that was new." I said putting my handbag strap on my knees.

"Why'd you put your hand bag on your knees?"

"Well it's so I don't lose it or get it stolen, if I put it on the back of the chair I don't know if someone could just snag it, and I can't forget it if it's on my knees." (I do, do this...I can't lose my bag )

"Interesting, I guess you also don't know the last time the back of these chairs have been clean, or who touched it last." Ikuto said taking a sip of his water that wasn't there a second ago.

"Hi! My names Yuki, I'll be your server today! Can I start you off with a drink?" a girl who looked no older than 15 asked us.

"Yeah, I'll have a cherry-coke to go with my water, and Amu..."

"I'll have a diet Mountain Dew."

"Smart drinks for smart people, anyway here's your menu's, and I'll get your order when I come back with your drinks!" She said with a slight bow before she left.

So we talked until she got back, and then just ordered a medium extra cheese pizza. So about 15 minutes later Yuki came back with our pizza.

"I hope you like it!" She said walking off.

"Okay...the moment of truth, take a really big bite...and love pizza." Ikuto said placing a slice of pizza of my plate. I stared at it for what seemed to be 15...seconds. Then I just sucked it up, thinking about all the other more dangerous things I've done in my life. And took a bite.

"This is amazing! I don't know why I never tried this before!" I said before shoving another bite into my mouth.

"I can't believe you've never had pizza before. I must say I'm honored to be able to be the first to make you try it." Ikuto said taking a bite out of his own slice.

After we had finished the whole pizza and downed another 5 drinks, we decided that if we ate anymore we're going to go supernova and that's not a very good thing.

"See ya Monday Amu!" Ikuto said driving off leaving me standing in my door way. When I saw a piece of mail on our welcome mat.

_~To Princesses Amu and Utau~_

Crud.

"Hello this is Utau."

"Utau we've got some interesting mail addressed to US. Ya know...the real us."

"You've got to be kidding. I thought we had 3 years!" she hissed.

"We do, well I haven't even opened it. We don't know who or why it's been sent to us."

"But it's probably from that...that WITCH! I mean she's been out to destroy us from the moment we were born!"

"I know, anyway you've got to come back here so we can open this letter...anyway how was your date?" I said, smirk on my face as I walked into the house.

"It was fine and dandy...How was trying pizza? With your date?!"

"Wha! It-t wasn't really a date...BLARG just get back here." I plopped onto the soft deep purple love seat that we had in our living room.

"I am home."

"WHA, UTAU! At least tell me you were already at home!" I said picking myself of the hard wood floor that 'cushioned' my fall.

"Come on! Get your fat butt of the floor and open up that letter?!"

"Okay okay goodness!" I opened up the letter.

_Dear Princesses Amu and Utau,_

_The time you were allowed to finish your task has been terminated by 2 years time, by order of standing queen Saaya. You now have 1 year to finish your task before you come back. If this isn't completed in the time given, your roll of next in line will be terminated. You will become common, and if ruled, banished._

_~Court of Spades. _

_Ps: Ami asked us to let you know, her adult fangs have now grown in, trivial information, but she wouldn't leave us alone until we wrote it in. She wished you the best of luck. As do the people. Return to us soon...please._

I can't believe it! That she-witch!

"How can she do this! We were given 3 years by the court, but NO! She HAS to go off and take off 2 years...She doesn't think we can do it...keh we'll show her, Amu...Get ready." Utau said the look on her face told me the next few days weren't going to be fun.

-Next day-

"AMU! Come on we've got a facial in about...20 minutes!" Utau said yelling into my ears dragging me to my walk in closet. I don't wanna facial. They hurt, they rip into your pores and pull out all the puss and bacteria and if you've got a zit or pimple...oh you're in for it.

"Utau, I don't want one they hurt!"

"Well get over it, beauty is pain so...YEAH!" Utau said thrusting clothing into my arms.

"Put these on and come out...You've got 5 minutes!"

Goodness! All this over getting your face stabbed and treated...My skins fine...With the exception on the black heads on my nose but still! Well...I mean I guess it couldn't hurt to get a touch up my eye brows could use a LITTLE bit of work...SIGH.

"AMU! 2 MINUTES!"

GAH! How and where did she learn to count! I quickly managed to shove myself into the outfit she gave me. (It looks a LOT like Amulet Spade but no hat, instead think of a navy blue hair band on her head!)

"There, happy chicka? Now let's get going." I said dragging her out of the house. "Ne...Utau, what time is it?"

"7:40Am...Why?"

"Do you realize what happens to me when I get NO SLEEP!?" I could see Utau having flash backs.

"You can sleep while the facial's going on. There problem solved!" Utau said starting the car.

"Oh yeah, sleep while my face is being STABBED! Sounds like a plan girl!"

"Oh don't worry...it's not THAT kinda facial you only get those when you've got really bad cystic acne, like REALLY bad. Our pores are fine, were getting some scrubs and a mask, as well as a waxing and foot rub! I can't wait! You see, this is why we had to get up early...don't worry about it they're not going to ask to see our teeth or anything!"

"We'd better hope! I don't think people will do well to seeing teeth as sharp senbon needle!" I said turning on the CD player.

"OH! This is the K-POP mix Cd, turn it up I love BIGBANG!"

"Goodness Utau...I don't know, 2ne1 is really good, but TOP...SIGH he's amazing oh why does he have to be 25!"

"I don't know Amu...I don't know." Utau said bobbing her head to 'TONIGHT' we don't really know why...but we started to sing along.

*Insert BIGBANG TONIGHT. You'll get the feeling of the song if you play it~*

"I don't know why...But when G-Dragon says 'I'm a Bad boy but I'm nice ah~'...I kind of think of Ikuto, I mean he looks like a bad boy type of person...but he's been really nice to me."

"I guess. So how was pizza?"

"It was AMAZING! We're going to have to order some today! It was from...Oh I don't remember; I'll text Ikuto about it, then I can google the number, all I know it that the pizza was call 'Extra Cheese Pizza.' And we got a med. Size, but I think we could consume a 'Large' sized pizza." I said thinking about it. It would be 4 slices each. And we can eat so we should be good.

"Oh yeah, we also got this thing called. 'Cheese Sticks' I think we should get those as well. They were really good!" I said remembering the cheesiness of pizza and cheese sticks. I want it again SOOOOO bad.

"They sound really good...Great now I'm really hungry!" Utau said complaining as usual. Great she's going to complain about being hungry for another few hours.

"Why didn't you eat at home?"

"Because I wasn't hungry at home, but your talk about this 'Pizza' and 'Cheese Sticks'...Ne do you think we could do that for lunch and not dinner? OH we could do it for both~! I'm so smart! Oh...we're here!" Utau said turning off the car and zipping inside the building before I could even blink...Yeah I think Pizza for lunch and dinner would be great.

-During the facial.-

"So this honey is a really amazing face mask made with lemon juice, yogurt, strawberries, cocoa powder ECT. (PS those are really good for your face =] Don't believe me? YouTube BUBZBEAUTY and look at her DIY facials =] ) This will do WONDERS for your face."

Okay...I needed to know this because.

"Okay. Just do whatever you feel's necessary." I said, I mean really she's been telling me everything about her, her son who's some doctor, living the life, 3 kids and a wife. The kids were younger than me by a lot so I wouldn't know any of them. I still see no need for her to be talking about her life...I mean I don't really mind it...but it's getting a little bit on my nerves. My son did this he's amazing, you could only ever dream of having a son like mine blab blab blab. I'm sure I can have a son twice as 'amazing' as hers...I mean mine would be a prince...top that lady!

"Okay we're going to rinse you off now honey. The water might be a little hot so bear with me on this.

I saw her turn on the water...I could feel the heat and I'm at least 3ft away! Let's hope that my skin won't burn off! Goodness lady, I know the hot water will open up my pores let's not get crazy here.

After my face was burned off I mean...rinsed off I was done with the facial...or so I though.

"Not let's get your eyebrows done." The lady said with a smirk. "We can wax or pluck."

"...Wax will be fine." I guess quick pain will be better than her plucking and using a somewhat sharp object near my face...I don't trust her.

"What all do you want waxed. Any shape you'd like?"

"I'd like to keep the shape, just around the point and in between my eyes please." I said sitting down, bracing myself for the pain that was going to come.

OUCH! Dang my eyes are going to be red for a while. She got wax in my eyes...and didn't say sorry! Brat, thinks she can get away with this...I'm going to complain and leave NO TIP for her.

-AFTER THE FACIAL-

"So A how was your facial? The lady who did mine was amazing! She was so kind; I left her a nice tip."

"The lady tried to kill me...If it weren't for the fact I'm strong willed she's be gone by now." I said, my eyes turning a few shades darker than they were.

"Well we can't really complain. You look great thought!" Utau said walk to the passenger side of the car.

"Well...whatever. Oh yeah I've got to call Ikuto...Hey! Nothing much, ne do you remember what the pizza place was called? Okay, thanks! Later! Okay...I'll type it in you press enter and give me directions if I go the wrong way...I fear that might happen- so you know what just tell me how to get there from here."

"Fine fine, don't be so bossy, you should be more like me, I don't give orders that often. I mean I give out orders sometimes but not that often." Utau said flipping her fringe (bangs) out of her face.

"Sure sure~ Anyway what street from here?" I said looking at the stop light in front of the car.

"Take a left of Jefferson Rd. go up 5 miles and take a right on Truman St." (Yet again just naming common street names...) Utau said looking down at the Droid in her hands.

After about 15 minutes of driving and getting orders from miss ' I don't give out orders.' and not just street directions, but about how I could do/change my hair, clothing, my lack of 'neat' nails. I mean she's the one who picked out the outfit!

"Hello welcome to Jester Pizza, how many in your party?" The older woman asked us.

"Just me and my sister." Utau said smiling. She's always had a way of making older people like her.

"To here or to go?" The woman asked.

"Uh...To go?" I looked at Utau.

"Yeah to go would be fine."

"Okay what kinda pizza would you like and size?"

"A large extra cheese pizza with cheese sticks please." I said pulling out my wallet to pay for the AMAZING cheesy treats ( Great now I want pizza again -.-;;; )

"Okay, that'll be $17.95 cash or credit?"

"Cash'll work." I said pulling out a twenty."

"Thank you, here's your change." The lady said handing me back two bills and a nickel. ( okay, I'm like 95% sure my math is right...It's really late and I'm not wanting to check it! If I'm wrong tell me and I'll if and BAM no more problem...I just wanna sleep!)

"Thanks." Utau said smile ever present.

"You're welcome honey, you two can sit right over here and I'll bright your pizza and cheese sticks out when they're done. Have a nice stay~!" The lady said as she was getting ready to great the family that just walked in.

"So what's Ikuto like?" Utau said cocking her head.

"Well like I said before, he's got this 'bad boy' feeling about him, but he's really nice to me. A bad boy but I'm nice moment." I said thinking back to the BIGBANG song we were playing before we got our faces murdered...wait it was just me.

We talked for about 15 more minutes before the pizzas were handed to us and we walked away.

"So...When are we going to tell them? We've only got till we finish this year of high school Amu, what if they call us freaks like the last time. You remember them right?" Utau said, eyes not leaving the road she was driving on.

"I know...I don't know if I can risk it though. What if they do call us freaks and run. We're going to have to risk it Utau. We can be band or killed because Sassya's a witch! I mean sure she can send is letters warning us and make us even more worried than we are ready are. We could always call them over Friday and have some tea and talk about it." I said turning on the CD player. U-KISS Neverland popped on.

"I wish we could live in a world where it didn't matter. A never land. But the name being, we could ever find a land like that. Only if we had married some vampire prince, this wouldn't have happened!"

"But Utau...We'd never been happy. Our subjects need happy rulers. Not ever so sad depressed Amu and Utau. I've got a feeling Ikuto and Kukai are going to be a good choice. Them being human for the moment might be a little scary to them but if they-"

"Amu...DO you really think they'd give up a life here for two girls who need to get married so they can take the thrown and get rid of an evil that needs to be rid of? They'll think we used them! And if we don't tell them that that's why we came here, they're going to find out and they'll hate us. The same way dad hated mom. And he killed her, them himself. I don't want to be killed by the man I love Amu. I don't know why I came here." Utau said pulling into the drive way.

"It'll be fine...Let's just forget this, eat the pizza and watch some TV. It'll help get out minds off of things." I said hoping out of the car, pizza in hand.

-Friday!-

"So we can come over? Cooleo! I'll be over in 5 with Ikuto."

"Thanks Kukai! See ya soon! Okay they're going to be here in five... You ready for this Amu?"

"Ready as I'll ever be...I just hope they don't take this as a joke."

-Time skip about 5 minutes.-

"HAHAHA! You can't really expect us to believe that do you? ...You are joking right? Amu?" Ikuto said looking like he'd just seen a ghost...well I could almost say monster.

( If you really want a good feel for the rest of this chapter you should play BIGBANG MONSTER * Me no own * and look up the English lyrics to it =] )

"We're not kidding Ikuto...what Utau said is all true. We are really vampires, and the part about the mating is...true as well." I said looking down at my sock covered feet. I liked my socks, they're neon blue with a bunch of other neon colors striping vertically down the whole sock.

"So were you just going to use us?!" Kukai yelled.

"NO! We couldn't even if we tried. A vampire can't with mate a person they don't have strong feeling for a person, or if decried by the court of Spades! All who've gone and dismissed that rule have ended up...well I just ate I don't want to talk about that." Utau said shuddering a bit.

"So you really do have strong feelings for us?" Ikuto asked me pulling my face up so I could look him in the eyes.

"…Yes, I- I mean we do do." I said blushing really red, turning my face back to the ground.

"I believe her Kukai..." Ikuto said looking at his 'brother'.

"Well if Ikuto believes Amu, I believe you Utau!" Kukai said smiling a little bit, well a lot a bit.

"Th-hanks guys." My sister and I spoke at the same time, earning a laugh from the boys.

"So what do we have to do?" Ikuto said sitting down on the couch, pulling me down with him. Perv.

"Well we've got some time, so you don't really have to do anything quite yet."

"Well Utau how much time do we have?"

"Till the end of this year." I said, attempting to get out of his grasp.

"Will we turn vampire too?"

"I don't know Kukai; it's been a while since a vampire-human mating right Amu?"

"About 600yrs if I remember right Utau." I said giving and enjoying the warmness that radiated from Ikuto.

"Well the faster we start the quicker we'll know right?" Kukai asked me.

"I guess. We can't start now, next Friday night would be best. And no we don't have to wait for a full moon Kukai." I said answering his question before he could even open his mouth.

"Well Kukai...Looks like we've got a lot in store for us."

Oh Ikuto, you've g no idea. I thought.

Deathlyjester: Okay this chapter is about...3,764 works and it's 9 pages long! That's the most I've ever written! I wrote this chapter over a time span, so I haven't written this is one night, I take a few days to write one chapter, just how I roll, and the reason some things might be a little bit choppy is because I'm having to use a new key-board and the computer tower was hooked up to the TV so my mom can homeschool my little sis and bro, ( Computer classes were kinda hard on a small computer screen.)

Updating might be a little late to because I keep sleeping in late...resulting in me getting grounded ^^ll I need to work on that~ And considering the computer is now the TV... that can be hard too. Anyway I hope you guys like this really long chapter, stay safe, stay in school, remember to brush your teeth and have a great day ; ] If you still remember this story TTT_TTT

PS: I've now moved ALL of my documents and folders to the other computer (we've got a family of 8 people, we need more than one computer, that and my dad uses this one for work) so I'll be able to update MAYBE a little bit faster! =]

~Deathly Jester


	6. Chapter 6

Deathly Jester: HEY! I haven't forgotten this story yet! Wow…Life has been really hard, just got back from camp, girl almost broke my leg in a game we played xD Ha~ The things that go down in church camp~

Ikuto: No one cares about your camp live, yeah yeah get on with the story!

DJ: Ya know…I could be working on another story right now!

Ikuto: But…You love us!

DJ: That's true~ but still! I've got a life and school that needs working on, if you want me to rush into this….it's going to be really bad and I've been working REALLY hard to make sure that my grammar is the best it can be, same with spelling….So shut it Ikuto…

I don't own Shugo Chara~

-Amu's POV-

"Okay well first things first, you'll have to know a little bit more about us…All you know right now is we're vampires who before this never had pizza." Utau said monotone voice, with a ROTFLing Kukai on the floor next to her.

"The way you said that was the best thing EVER! BWAHAHA!" I think you can guess who that was.

"Kukai calm down, just let the girls give their back story." Ikuto said shoving him into a couch, pillow in mouth.

"Aw come on that's a good pillow!" He then took that one out and placed another on in….eh better.

"So as I was saying, Amu and I are twins. We were born of the same time, mother had to have a 'C' section and we were pulled the same time, it even say's so on our birth papers."

"It really does, anyway. The current Queen Saaya was my father's cousin's daughter. I'm not going to get into that, but right now, she's queen. She had my parents killed after they tried to make peace with the humans and come out of the dark about us, a portal between the two worlds would have been created! And she couldn't have that, she had them burned…Right in front of us! And brought up the old laws, 'Unless the King and Queen decree their un-married children rulers, they shall not rule, until the day they wed, and the marriage shall not end until one dies' considering her parents would have been rulers, they made her queen until we married, she gave us three years, she's changed it just now to one year." I spoke while taking a few sips of tea that I had.

"So you can't rule and kick her out of power until you've wed? Why didn't you just marry some random person who was hot?!"

"Good question Kukai, as we stated before, we don't marry outside of love…That and she threatened any and every man in the vampire's realm that if they were to even glance at us for too long, they'd be killed…on the spot. So they were out of the question, and when they started to fight back, she banished us here…She thought we'd never find our true love…but we did." Utau finished for me.

"Wow, one sick chick! I can't wait to see the look on her face when we kick her out of her Queenliness!" Kukai said punching his fist into the air.

"For once, I agree with Kukai." Ikuto said giving his a bro hug.

"Okay. So now you know a little bit more about us, what about you guys?"

"Uh…Ikuto'll go first!" Kukai said shoving Ikuto onto the ground.

"One ouch! And two, sure why not!" Ikuto said getting his said person off the cleaned floor.

"Well, my name's Ikuto, I'm about 17 year's old, birthday's in December, you'll have to find out yourself when," Ikuto winked at this comment. "I love chocolate and cats, now I really love chocolate covered strawberries…Thought I was going to say cat's ne? Haha! You thought wrong…Anyway I love BIGBANG and SKILLET not scrilx or however you spell it, S.K.I.L.L.E.T.

I play a lot of musical instruments, you'll have to hear me play, I've never really had a girlfriend,  
>fan girls yes but not really a good nice old fashioned girlfriend. Amu's my first real girlfriend, never did anything bad in my life, like drugs or car theft, good kid over all." Ikuto said smiling at me.<p>

"I'm up! I'm Kukai! I love soccer, can out eat anyone but Utau, crazy kid, love school, I've had one girlfriend, until I found her going through my trash one night….never again will I date a 'calm' fan girl….Just no. Anyway, my parents are cool, let me move in with Ikuto, oh yeah, I love art! I consider sports to be art BTW. And that's it for now" Kukai said sitting in a position lot's like Ikuto's.

"Well that was helpful…Any way Amu and I really are…217? 217 years old, never really had a boyfriend, kissed a few guys, with our fists, after a few times boys stayed clear of us, a few nice on the eyes tried to get 'good' with us, but when Saaya came into power, they all just BAM…gone, were not complaining or anything. OUCH Amu~"

"Utau…just no, anyway now that we've gotten to know each other a little bit better, how about we go see a movie!"

"Cool. Question…How long have you guys been in the human realm?" Ikuto asked standing up, putting his jacket back on, seeing as it is October; it's not the warmest time ever.

"We've been here about…2 months, long enough to get enrolled into school, shop for clothing, and find this run down house and make it new! When you've been alive for 217 years, cash piles up." Utau said checking her phone for a good movie that's out.

"Looks like 'The Call' is showing in an hour."

"What's it about, Ikuto and I saw a add for it but~"

"Set against the backdrop of a 911 call center, an emergency operator must face her own fears in order to save a teenage girl from a disturbed killer.' Sound good!" Utau said running upstairs to get 'ready'.

"UTAU! You don't need to get ready, you're fine!" I yelled up to her.

"WHAAA! I'm changing a little bit~ Don't worry, I'll come down and get a few drinks before we leave~" Utau said running into her room.

"What did she mean get a few drinks before we leave?" Kukai asked me.

"Well we haven't had any blood all day….so you can figure out that we need some before we get really thirsty."

"What happens then?" Ikuto said in terror.

"…I said it…we just get really thirsty, like a human without a drink…Nothing bad will happen, if anything I could slip into a bathroom stall and slit my wrist a little bit, I'd be fine."

"Have you done that before?" Ikuto said freaked out a little bit.

I just pulled up my sleeve. "When we were looking for houses, I got thirsty out of nowhere, it's said that being around a lot of fresh blood can do that, Utau's stronger than that, she took a few classes as a kid, I saw no need for it." I said as Ikuto walked over and held my arm.

I had around 7 cuts on it. While Ikuto was looking at them, Kukai said he was heading to Utau's room.

"How many times have you had to do this?"

"Even if there's 7 cut's I've re-used a few, only in dire situation. Around humans mainly, a few times in important meeting with other royals, they expect you to be fine, lied and said I had to go to the bathroom."

"I don't want you cutting yourself anymore, it's not safe Amu." Ikuto said running his thumb across my scars.

"I know…I'll try and stop, only if I'm about to die will I do it."

"Why can't you just bring a bottle with you?"

"Because last time I did I was almost caught, I dropped it while it was open, it spilled…a lot came out and people started freaking out, I told them it was hot cool aid. Not that bad really, but still…I've got to be more cautious…"

"I trust that you'll be more careful, but still…Isn't their another way?"

"I can trick people into giving me blood, erase their minds after, but that' tricky, some people remember after a while, and vampires have a special blood type."

"What's yours?"

"Uh…I don't really have one, that's what makes me cool, Utau's happy with that too, won't have to order two types of blood. Oh yeah about that, Vampires order blood from donors in the Vampire world, rich people now a day's, they can't die either…So until a vampire has mated, they get blood from donors." I explained popping a cap to my 'waiter' bottle.

"Okay, so you order blood from the vampire world, won't have to after you mate your mate…Got it." Ikuto said staring at my bottle. "How can you drink it though? It looks so creepy!"

"I don't know…I guess it's kinda normal for me, like how you drink water, it a part of me I guess." I said shrugging it off, that's when Utau came down looking stunning as usual! Wearing a nice pair of skinny jeans and a baggy sweater that was yellow and gray striped.

"Now that I'm comfy and amazing looking let's go!" And thus we went forth and watched the movie.

DeathlyJester: Okay I hope you like this chapter and don't forget to review, that make me happy and feel loved….and make me write faster~!

Don't forget to check out my blog, face book page, face book pen account, twitter, and as soon as I can figure out how to use it, tumbler…What is tumbler anyway? X3 someone tell me kk? SO anyway I'm going to sign off like normal!

God bless ya'll!

~Deathly Jester


	7. Chapter 7

**Deathly: Okay, I'll admit this, the last chapter was REALLY crappy ^^; I guess I mis-explained a few things cause it confused even me -.-lll I'm really sorry about that, but after reading a really good story, I've been inspired to start writing with a passion I had lost after a few chapters, I guess writing got….tedious to me, but I remembered, I'm writing because I love it, not because anyone expects me to write for a dead line **

**So I'm going to start trying to write like I use to, full of passion =] I'm really sorry for my crappy writing, I'm getting better at this, and that's all that matters ne?**

**I don't own Shugo Chara at all =]**

**================================Amu's POV================**

'_It's been about a week sense we've told Kukai and Ikuto about Utau's and mine's little secret we've kept for a very long time.'_

"AMU! Come on we're going to be late for school if you keep lying in your bed!" Utau yelled at me from my door way, she was wearing her hair in a high pony-tail, had on a light blue tank-top with a white cardigan over it, pants wise she had on some shorts that were about 3-4 inches up from her knees.

"I'm coming~ Gosh can't even think with out getting yelled at!" I yelled at her as she descended down the stairwell.

"I HERD THAT!"

"IF I DIDN'T SAY IT YOU WOUD HAVE READ MY MIND AND HEARD IT THAT WAY, WHICH WAY DO YOU PREFER?" I yelled down at her, nothing but silence.

'_Ha~ got her this time!' _

I quickly threw on a short sleeved purple fitted tee-shirt with a 'heartless' on it from Kingdom hearts. (I don't own Kingdom hearts!) and some black shorts same length as Utau's, and slipped on my black running shoes and ran out my bed room, ready to get to school and see my boyfriend.

I still blush at the thought of having a boyfriend, I mean we didn't even do much, we out to get some lunch, saw a movie with Kukai and Utau and hang out a lot! But still…I can't help but feeling like this around him.

"So sleeping-beauty uh…naw just the sleeping woke up?" Utau said throwing me a bottle of blood.

"Well gosh don't make me feel too pretty today, you're looking nice too Utau." I said sticking my tongue out at her and taking a quick swig of my drink.

"I know, I always look this good…I will forever, never ageing, never growing old." Utau said looking down. I knew how she felt about being a vampire at times. She hated it!

The though of drinking another's blood to keep her alive, never ageing, seeing all of her loved human friends die. That's another reason people didn't want a portal open, getting attached to something that wont live as long as you, I mean sure we can die like other people, but it'll have to really hurt us to kill us, almost to the point you'd have to burn our whole body to ashes, and even then we could still recover.

"I know, but still…Can't have you looking ugly all the time, that just might kill me." I said walking off to the car, I could tell she was following me, I could always tell where she was, it's not a vampire thing, but…more like a sister/twin intuition.

"I guess that's right, so what we doing after school today?" Utau asked, downing the rest of her drink.

"I'm not sure, I don't know if the boys would wanna hang out, we could play some board games or something!" I said driving off to the school.

================**in the court year of the school, after school**=============

"AMU, UTAU! I don't know what you did to their hearts, but I'll break the spell you've got on Ikuto and Kukai!" A girl said lunging at us with a sharp of glass from who knows where.

"EMI! Calm down, we haven't put any spell on them, stop lunging at us with that glass; I don't want to hurt you!" Utau said, dogging her attacks again.

"Like you could hurt me! I'm one of the best fighters in the school!" She said smirking at the leapt for Utau again.

"Okay you're asking for it!" Utau yelled as she started to fight back.

-Just a POV explain the battle-

**Emi lunged for Utau again, only this time, Utau didn't dodge, she grabbed the shard with a firm grip and ripped it from Emi's hands, ripping both their hands, drawing blood from the both.**

"**AH!" Emi said holding her hand. "Never mind this I'm still going to beat you!" She said running at Utau again, this time Utau didn't have to look at her to know where she was attacking from; her rough breathing gave her away, and the strong stench of blood flowing from theirs hands.**

"**Do you really think you can beat me? You're stupid, I mean attacking an un-armed person with a shard of glass? Oh un-fair." Utau said opening her eyes, catching the fist that was directed for her neck. When Utau opened her eyes, you could almost tell they were three to five shades darker then they should be, almost a blackish color.**

"**W-what are you?" Emi whispered to Utau.**

"**The monster under your bed." Utau said throwing her away from her, Emi just sat wide eyed at Utau as she had Amu wrap her hand.**

"**EMI! Are you alright? That was totally unfair, I mean she's so evil!" one of Emi's 3 friends that ran up to help her said, she then turned her head up to Amu and dashed at her.**

"**You're going to pay for what you did to Emi!" Throwing a round house kick at Amu's head, she bent back and kicked her in the jaw, sending her face a few feet, nursing her sore jaw, she just glared at Amu.**

**Getting back up onto her feet, she just stared her down, looking for any weak points she could attack Amu from, it looked like her right side was a little bit less defended then her left side, and so she attacked.**

**Amu, taken by surprised that she's attacking her right side, turned back and started to block all the punches and kicks thrown at her. Until someone screamed at them to stop.**

**The Principal of the school started off in a sprint to them.**

**It was then Amu let het guard down, and was kicked in the face.**

"**HIKIRI, my office now, along with Emi Osaka, along with Utau and Amu Hinimori." She said stomping off.**

**(Idk if it's a real name, but I think it'll do!)**

**===In the office===**

"I was told by one of the janitors that a mirror in the third flood lady's bathroom had been broken, and a large shard had been taken, security camera caught you Emi, walking out with the shard, and then hiding it in your book bag. What do you have to say about that?"

"I didn't do it! I was forced by Tomo Hikiri! I thought she was my friend, but she just wanted to use me to kill Amu and Utau, because they caught the hearts of Ikuto and Kukai!" Emi said pointing to Tomo.

"That's a lie! Ask my friends, I was with them until Emi said she was going to attack Utau and Amu!" Tomo yelled right back at Emi, so they just glared at each other.

"Enough, I understand that you two want to blame each other, but who threw the first punch?"

Utau answered. "I turned and saw her coming at me with the shard of glass, I tried to talk her out of it, but she didn't want to, so I had to use self-defense." Utau said calmly, even though inside she was raging, her blood boiling, just wanting to rip into her neck and kill her, after all, vampires, when we get angry, it's a fun sight to see, considering it'll be your last.

"And can you testify this Amu?"

"It's true; just ask some of the other student who were there."

"Okay, I'll call in Rima Mashiro in, seeing as she was one of the students who reported the fight," He pushed a button on his desk phone "Ryuzaki, can you send in Mashiro Rima? Thank you." The reply was not a second later.

"Sure thing! And it's Echizen now sir. I was married last summer! Goodness, you spoke at the wedding." He blushed in embarrassment. When the blood resumed it's flow through his body, was when this little girl walked in, does she even attend this high school! She had long flowing blond hair like Utau, and honey golden eyes like mine.

"Mashiro-san, can you please tell me how the fight happened?"

"Hai, both Hinimori twins were about to leave the school and meet up with their respected boyfriends, Ikuto Tsukiyomi and Kukai Soma, when Emi-san came outside with the shard of broken mirror, lunging at Utau and Amu claiming she wanted to harm them for placing a 'spell' on the said boys, the twins only reacted in self-defense." She said in a monotone voice.

"Emi and Tomo, do you relies what this means for the both of you and your friends? You were planning manslaughter. You're going to have to be sent to juvenile prison for this at most, unless you'd like to take this account to court, but seeing as we've got many eye witnesses with us telling the same story Mashiro-san just stated." The girls hung their heads low, Utau's blood calmed down, and Rima Mashiro was confusing as heck.

Is it just me or is my life getting even harder!? I thought my life was only in danger in my world.

**Jester: So this chapters done at last! I've been super busy with my life~~~ And I'm taking all upper classes for school, so I'm almost skipping my freshman year, but at the same time not…Confusing but yes, I'm taking all 'freshman' sophomore and junior classes =| this shall be hard, but I will pull through!  
>(I'm only part timing, so I'll still have life left in me when I get home to update my stories!)<strong>


	8. 8 Choices

Deathly Jester: I hope you all liked my last chapter! And I hope you love this one even more! And I know I haven't updated in like forever... So think of this as the first time in forever... Frozen pun. Also this was a pre-written chapter, all the following chapters will be written in a new writing style... just a heads up ^^

I don't own Shugo Chara!

===Third Person===

It had been a few days after the attack on Amu and Utau when it arrived…

"AMU! We…we've gotten another letter." Utau said clutching the yellowed piece of paper.

"From who." Was Amu's monotone reply to her sister.

"Amu you know well who it's from! Saaya is going to bump down our time to…next month I swear!"

"Well how about you stop swearing and open the letter! Who knows it could be from Ami!" Amu said snatching the letter from Utau. Ripping it open and withdrawing the letter inside.

"'_Dear Amu and Utau Hinimori,_

_I have a feeling you already know why I'm writing this letter, well it turns out according to vampire law, if and when I turn 18, and I'm still ruling, guess who get's to keep it forever!?  
>ME!<br>Haha and guess what, if you don't get your task done in a….week, you're toast!  
>Ps: You're little brat of a sister is really starting to annoy me, you're lucky I don't burn her!<em>

_Love your loving queen and cousin:_

_Saaya Hinimori.'_

"You see Amu, I told you she was going to ruin us! We've barely even begun dating the boys and she knows we have to turn them on a new moon, the next one isn't for another TWO weeks!"

"Wait a second Utau…I've got an idea, the next new moon in the human world isn't for another two weeks, but in OUR world, it's in three days. She probably doesn't even realize what she's done! We can totally get the boys ready, get into our realm and take back the throne, with our loving kings~" Amu said with an evil smirk.

"I love you Amu…What would I do without you!?" Utau yelled hugging her twin sister.

"Shrivel up and die?" Amu said returning the hug.

"One last thing…How do we break it to the guys, they thought they had until the end of the school year! Now they've got three days at the most! Amu…We can't do this to them. Take them away from their families, friends…I'd feel horrid!" Utau said sitting down in a chair thinking over the new found thought.

"I know, but what about us? We've got a world to rule! We can't just back down because we'll feel bad about it!" Amu said looking out the kitchen window.

"I KNOW WE DO! You don't think I don't know this?! But just think, how are they going to just disappear like that, they'll never be able to see their families EVER again…I just can't do that to Kukai! It would kill me." Utau said settling her face into her hands crying.

"I know…I feel the same way, but they agreed to it-"

"Thinking they'd be able to come back and see their family. We didn't mention that they'd never be able to come back, new born vampires will attack any human they see, and they'd kill them like that…You know this. By the time they've gained control over themselves they'd be dead." Utau's cold voice rang out into the small house.

"I-I…I don't want to leave Ikuto…" Amu said, tears running down her face.

"And I don't want to lose Kukai…But you know what we've got to do!" Utau replied, anger laced in her voice.

"I DON'T WANT TO DO IT! I…I don't want him to forget me…I'll never be able to forget him and if we do ever come back for something and seeing him with another girl in love would tear me apart!" Amu said falling to the floor.

"I know Amu…But really, we were stupid to come here in the first place, they're plenty of princes that'd marry us and rule next to us…" Utau said standing to help her sister off the floor.

"You don't think I know this? You don't think I've lost sleep over thinking this over?! I know this as much as you do! I just can't! Can't we let them chose?!" She said leaning onto the wall for support.

"You know what they'd chose, and later on they'd regret it!"

"WHAT IF THEY DON'T UTAU!?" Amu yelled right back at her.

"But what if they do…Amu you've got to remember, a coin has two sides. They might not regret for a long time, but what happens when the WHOLE human world starts to change? Their family dies; their family dies and so on and so on! You know the pain of losing loved ones, image it for them, not being able to live with them through their old age, yet they themselves never ageing…I don't know…You can ask them and explain everything but…make sure you do explain everything to them Amu. And if they still want to be with us…then okay." Utau said sitting down again.

"Thanks Utau, you won't regret this, you'll see that they really do love us! I'll show you that people really can love us!" Amu said racing out of the front door, ready to start her integration.

"Amu…I…Just don't get disappointed if they say no…Please, I wont be able to live seeing you so heart broken." Utau said, tears streaming down her porcelain face.

======Chapter End======

Deathly Jester: Wow I haven't updated this story in a long time ne? I guess I forgot about it ahehehe... No excuse, I'll make it a duty to make sure it's updated more often! Also what do you guys wanna see? Heart wrenching moments fill of sadness or something else...

God bless

~Deathly Jester~


End file.
